kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Bluewer
Lawrence Bluewer (ロレンス・ブルーアー, Rorensu Burūā) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and the head of the Blue House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 11 Lawrence now frequents the Sphere Music Hall, and is one of the "S4."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Lawrence is a bespectacled young man with blue eyes and short, straight grey-blue hair. His bangs are aligned to the right side. Lawrence previously wore a blue waistcoat; on the breast pocket was a Sapphire Owl crest, and affixed to his collar was a blue gentian, which reflected his position as Prefect of the Blue House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 12 Lawrence has become a choir member of the Sphere Music Hall after his expulsion from Weston College. During performances, Lawrence wears a standard white uniform with golden tassels on each shoulder pad and a black cloth tied around his waist. He also sports white gloves and an earring with four horizontally-linked stars on his left ear.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 6-12 Personality Lawrence is a serious and dedicated individual, distinguished in his excellence in the academics. His strength lies in making minute calculations and creating detailed schemes.Kuroshitsuji' manga; Chapter 79, page 24 He often enforces regulations and propriety, and reprimands students who do not conform by his standards, as signified when he recites the rule of not crossing the lawn to Ciel Phantomhive,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 9 and when he admonishes Edgar Redmond for referring to him by his first name.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 12 Furthermore, Lawrence is a supporter of the concept that tradition is absolute.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 Plot Public School Arc Lawrence, along with the other prefects, go to Ciel Phantomhive, when they catch him stepping on the lawn- a punishable act. He informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass and tells him to study the rules.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, pages 6-10 Later, Lawrence is present at the headmaster's office, along with the vice headmaster and the other prefects. To Ciel, he stresses how important and unconditional the headmaster's decisions are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 5 During Johann Agares's welcome speech, Lawrence supports the notion that tradition is absolute in the school. He reminds Ciel that the prestigious Weston College is protected by custom and discipline; thus, he is obliged to obey the rules.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, pages 5-7 Subsequently, Lawrence informs Ciel that the headmaster is extremely busy; therefore, regular students cannot meet with him; the only ones that are permitted to have meetings with the headmaster are the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 11 At Swan Gazebo, Lawrence is reading a book while sitting in an upright sofa chair. He and the other prefects discuss Ciel's capability. Edgar Redmond casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, and the latter admonishes him, saying that it is against the rules to do as such. He then voices his surprise when he hears that Ciel has, previously, trespassed into the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 14 The prefects come to a unanimous decision to invite Ciel to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 PM, and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours later than the scheduled time the next day, and Lawrence is extremely angry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 31 Later, Lawrence and Gregory Violet burst into the third art room when they hear Maurice's voice as he is about to commit an immoral act upon Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 After Maurice is suppressed, they, Edward Midford and Herman Greenhill commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Later on, at the Swan Gazebo, Herman poses in a ridiculously difficult position so that Gregory can draw him. When he desperately asks how long he has to remain like this, Gregory tells him until he has finished. Edgar comments that this is also a form of training. Edgar adds that whenever June 4th gets closer, the students at Green House start getting restless; therefore, it will be better for him to stay still for a while. Herman tartly replies that Red House is the same. Lawrence sighs and adds that the students' grades even start getting worse. Ciel then questions what is happening on the 4th. Joanne Harcourt replies that it is the annual inter dormitory cricket tournament. Lawrence remarks that it is a 100-year-old school tradition and scolds Ciel, telling him he should at least try to remember the school events. While Edward and Cheslock add that everyone gets really competitive, Gregory states that he couldn't care less—plus, he dislikes a lot of people coming to the school. Ciel speaks up then, stating that he thought outsiders were not allowed at the school. Clayton then informs him that there are two events, the eve and the end of the tournament, where students are allowed to invite family and friends. Edgar chimes in that women are also invited, and a gentleman's status is displayed if he can escort a beautiful lady. Holding up his painting to the light, Gregory comments that he has never, though, seen Edgar escorting a woman. Edgar retorts that that is because he doesn't like to have a fixed partner. Herman then desperately asks Gregory if he is finished, but he replies negatively. Edgar then smiles wickedly and says he always sees Lawrence with a lot of women. Extremely piqued, Lawrence replies that those are not his "women" but his many sisters. Ciel and Joanne Harcourt are both shocked that he is the only boy in his family. Lawrence adds that he really doesn't want them to come, but they always insist. Herman then interjects, begging Gregory that he can't keep this up much longer. Edgar then asks Ciel if he is Edward's little sister's fiancé and asks if Ciel will call her. Edward angrily interrupts, telling Edgar she is coming only for her brother. Edgar smiles, stating it will be interesting to see who she will cheer for. When Edgar and Cheslock continue to tease Edward and Ciel about Elizabeth, an enraged Herman suddenly yells that the eve and end events are sacred traditions and not about dancing women. Tossing his French bread at Herman’s head, Gregory chides Herman, stating he told him not to move. Gregory then gloomily adds that his masterpiece has been ruined. Herman awkwardly apologizes to him. Ciel then asks Violet if he is going to dance. Angrily chewing his French bread, Violet retorts that he hates it because it makes his head spin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 13-23 Ciel then energetically states that he is looking forward to the game, but it will be difficult to play seriously against your friends. Herman replies that a real friend will never play easily against another friend in a serious competition. Ciel then mentions that he has such a friend in Violet House, Derrick Arden. His statement instantly silences the P4. Gregory then darkly asks if he mentioned Derrick.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 23-27 When Ciel inquires further about his transfer to the Violet Dormitory-which is known for its members' unique talents-, the P4 each give different answers for his special ability. They eventually end the discussion by insisting that the principal authorized his transfer, and the principal’s word is absolute. Lawrence then starts talking about June 4th’s ceremony.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-8 Lawrence later follows Ciel at night, but when he enters the room Ciel went into, he is nowhere to be found. Professor Michaelis greets him instead, and he asks Lawrence what he could possibly be looking for at this hour. Lawrence then replies that it’s nothing, excuses himself, and leaves. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 20-22 When Violet House is on fire, Herman, Lawrence, Edgar, Edward Midford, and Clayton hurry to Gregory’s aid with Herman asking if everyone is all right. Putting his hood over his head, Gregory replies that everyone is present. Gregory consults with them as they order the students to bring water immediately. They are all then shocked to see Professor Michaelis bring water in abundance with the aid of Soma’s elephant. However, Gregory suddenly cries out, screaming that no one should enter Violet House. Although the other P4 are shocked by his outburst, Soma retorts that Gregory, as the head of Violet Wolf Dormitory, cannot protect anything with his “worthless pride.” Cheslock furiously grabs Soma’s shirt, angrily yelling at Soma for being rude to dorm’s Prefect. Gregory, however, softly speaks up—clenching his fist, he tells Cheslock to allow everyone to help put out the fire. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 8-12 On June 3rd, each dormitory Prefect leads his team out: proud, strong, and imposing, Herman leads out the Green Lions; charming, regal, and elegant, Edgar leads out Brilliant Eden; gloomy, dark, and sullen, Violet leads out Ghost Legion (the crowd comments they are so tricky they don’t even use the door to enter); and finally, strategic, tactical, and intelligent, Lawrence leads out God Only Knows. The P4 stand together around the large torch as Vice Principal Agares orders them to light the flame of St. George. Speaking in unison, they vow as players to keep the traditions of Weston College, and fight fair and square until the end. Agares declares that with this, the 1889’s Dormitory Cricket Tournament is open. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 24-35 During the party, Herman Greenhill orders his team to eat abundantly; otherwise, they will not be able to play well tomorrow. Seeing his carefree attitude, Lawrence scoffs, and he orders his team to head back, so they can discuss strategy. However, his older and younger sisters quickly surround him and remark on how different he is from his “home self.” Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 2-6 Johann Agares later announces the competition roster—the first game is between Sapphire Owl and Scarlet Fox. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 28-30 The next day, both teams face each other. Before the game begins, Edgar sarcastically states that it is rather unlucky for Lawrence’s team to face them right away. Lawrence scoffs at his statement. Sapphire Owl bats first, and Lawrence faces Soma who immediately bowls him out. Clayton bats next, but his air ball is easily caught by Edgar. Lawrence cheers on his team from the sidelines; nevertheless, the entire team is easily defeated in the first inning with Sapphire Owl only scoring 21 runs. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 1-8 When Soma steps up to bat, Lawrence yells at Clayton to catch his air ball, but Clayton is hopelessly hit in the face by it. A scintillating Edgar then steps up to bat. Lawrence orders his bowler to get ready for the pitch. When the first “slow” ball is bowled, Edgar quickly deduces Sapphire Owl’s plan—changing his stance, he declares that the speed of the ball makes no difference to him. With his ultimate technique, Crimson Tornado, he blasts the ball away. A “dancing” Edgar proclaims that they should come at him—the game has only just begun. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 14-21 Scarlet Fox succeeds in scoring 80 runs before the lunch break. At Sapphire Owl’s table, Lawrence tells Ciel that he will be the bowler in the second half. Ciel insists that they were going to keep “that” for the final. Lawrence retorts that if they lose here, there will be no final. When they both turn to their coach, they realize shocked that Professor Michaelis has disappeared. Ciel states they shouldn’t change the strategy without the coach’s approval—he asks Lawrence to let him bowl in the next inning. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 21-23 When the game resumes, Joanne faces Ciel. Ciel barely manages to hit his spin ball. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 28 Lawrence observes Ciel’s struggle against Joanne and sees that Ciel isn’t just defending—his eyes still haven’t given up. Edgar, however, observes that Ciel cannot do anything against Joanne’s delivery and orders him to deliver the final blow. As Joanne is about to throw the ball, he suddenly freezes. Edgar worriedly asks him what’s wrong. Unexpectedly other players around Edgar and Soma also start collapsing. Acute gastricular discomfort also strikes Edgar. Seeing Ciel’s confident laughing face, Edgar realizes that “Professor Michaelis” acted as their waiter and fed them a laxative filled meat pie. Unwilling to disgrace himself or his team here, Edgar immediately orders them to withdraw. Because of Scarlet Fox’s inability to continue the match, Sapphire Owl is declared the winner. Lawrence and the other boys are left completely bewildered by the game’s results. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 29-36 Blue House holds a meeting before they step out for the final. Ciel declares that they have to win for Scarlet Fox as well. Lawrence leads his team out to face Green Lion Dormitory. On the field as the two teams face each other, Herman tells Lawrence that he is going to go all out, and he replies that it is an honor. When the game begins, Sapphire Owl uses musical cues to hit the ball effectively. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 11-18 Flashback: Ciel proposes a plan to his teammates to ensure that they will be able to hit the balls that the Green Lions throw. Lawrence earnestly protests, stating that “if the bowler and batman don’t face each other in earnest, it is not cricket.” Ciel retorts that the only power they have is resourcefulness—they must win for the sake of Blue House’s pride. Lawrence concedes and then asks what the signal will be. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 19-22 Although they use this strategy for some time, Edward starts bowling and successfully defeats Blue House’s players. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 29 Lawrence is the first batsman who faces Green House when his team steps up to bat. Flashback: Ciel discusses batting strategy with his teammates. Although they are surprised by his peculiar way of holding the bat, Lawrence asks what they can even do with that since they are so powerless. Ciel confidently replies that it is easy—they just will not hit the ball. A stunned Lawrence then comprehends Ciel’s true strategy—by protecting the wicket, they will use the Green Lions’ bowlers’ power to “hit” the ball. Presently, using the technique “The Sword in the Stone”, Lawrence hopefully thinks that he too has a way to fight against the Green Lions. When the score is 105-52 in Sapphire Owls’ favor, they change sides. During the meeting, Ciel assures everyone that they will be able to hold their ground as long as they have his and Lawrence’s strategy left. Lawrence then rallies everyone—“that” will only work once, so they must give it all they have got until then. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 17-22 When the game resumes, Green Lions manage to close the gap. When the score is 105-91, Lawrence tells Clayton they have to step it up now; otherwise, they won’t be able to win. Lawrence puts his hand on Ciel’s shoulder—he tells Ciel he is counting on him as the next bowler. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 23-24 However, since his bowling technique is “ungentlemanly”, Edward loudly protests along with the rest of his team. The audience also starts heckling Blue House. However, Herman yells at everyone to shut up—he won’t allow any heckling during their sacred match. Herman further silences everyone by showing Ciel’s rough right hand—he declares that this displays Ciel’s commitment and efforts for achieving victory, and he won’t allow anyone to deny that. Herman finally loudly declares that “the owl came to hunt the lion earnestly”, and he stridently questions his teammates if they are so weak that one simple trap will defeat them. Saluting Herman, Edward along with the rest of Green House enthusiastically replies negatively, and they will give it their best to achieve victory. Herman then contentedly turns toward Lawrence and tells him he is happy that he can see him at his full strength before they graduate. Lawrence smiles and replies that he feels the same. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 1-13 With the score in Blue’s favor at 105-91, Edward steps up to bat, and he succeeds in scoring a six. Lawrence then pats Ciel on the head and tells him he has done well—Ciel can leave the rest to him. As Ciel runs to take the place of the wicket keeper, Lawrence speaks to Edward—he states it has been about a year, and last time he took 30 points. However, Lawrence declares, that this year, Blue House will achieve victory. Nevertheless, Lawrence’s first pitch is a wild ball, leaving Edward completely confused. Lawrence recalls how he became accustomed to Blue House’s consecutive defeats. However, that changed when he met Ciel Phantomhive. Watching him struggle valiantly along with Professor Michaelis, he tried to recall when he became used to losing. Consequently, he vowed- this year, his last year- he would struggle to achieve victory because he wanted to win. Presently, Lawrence adjusts his glasses, realizing that all it took to achieve victory was minute calculations and detailed schemes. Edward’s confusion is replaced by utter shock as the ball suddenly smashes his wickets. Bowled over, a stunned Edward listens to Lawrence’s explanation of how the ball managed to come back down, just like a “hunter in the dark.” Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 17-27 Herman Greenhill then steps up to the pitch as the final batsman. He declares that although “overly calculated bowling” is just like Lawrence, he will not be defeated by such tactics. He then successfully hits a boundary off of Lawrence’s pitch; the ball even grazes a jarred Lawrence’s cheek in the process. From the sidelines, Edward analyzes that Herman’s technique-Sword Excalibur-is the most powerful swing that destroys everything. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, pages 9-10 Jolted, Lawrence desperately thinks that he bet everything on this ball; he can’t believe that Herman conquered it so quickly. Ciel then touches his arm and asks him to go one more time. Lawrence despairingly replies that the throw won’t work—Herman will just swing the ball back in their faces. Ciel then responds that he is extremely grateful—it is only thanks to Lawrence that they were able to do their best; therefore, now he wants him to throw a ball without any regrets. As he turns Lawrence’s attention to their teammates, Ciel concludes that everyone feels the same way. He then places the ball in Lawrence’s hands and asks him to give them their very best throw. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, pages 10-13 As Lawrence bowls, he proclaims that he will bet his honor as a Blue House student on this last ball. Herman yells that it’s too soft and easily draws his bat back in order to blast the ball into the air. A sudden crack alarms both Herman and Lawrence. As the wicket keeper, Ciel gets hit on the forehead by Herman’s bat and falls to the ground. Anxious, Herman rushes to his side, asking if he is okay. Nevertheless, Ciel keeps his nerves together, grabs the ball, and hits the ball with the wicket. Ciel cries out the umpire; although he is jolted by the events, the umpire immediately declares Blue House’s victory, 105-104. Blue House energetically celebrates with an elated Ciel as their hero. However, Professor Michaelis catches him, stating their first priority is medical attention. Ciel joyfully replies that he’s so happy, he can forget about the pain—they showed everyone that if they try, they really can do it. Professor Michaelis holds Ciel, softly saying he’s really a bad child. As confetti rains down on the cheering students, they watch as Ciel is carried to the doctor’s office. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, pages 16-27 In the evening, Lawrence stands between Ciel and Clayton when they pose for the victory photograph. Lawrence then goes on to explain the parade sequence—he orders everyone to do their best, and he won’t allow any failures. Blue House then sets out on the Thames to take their victory boat ride. Gregory Violet states that the sun has set, and Herman Greenhill orders Edward to light St. George’s fire. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 6 However, when they are about to salute the Queen, Lawrence tells Ciel a startling truth—they never thought they would win, so they never practiced the boat ride. When the members of the Blue House all topple off the boat into the Thames, everyone laughs good-naturedly. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 Looking at the brilliant fireworks, Lawrence softly tells Ciel that their brightness will always remain in his eyes. In the party that follows, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps join the P4. Everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves. Later that night, Edgar, Lawrence, Herman, and Gregory welcome Ciel to the “elegant, traditional, high class, and bizarre Midnight Tea Party.” Once everyone is seated, Edgar tells Lawrence that it is troublesome, but they will have to toast with tea. However, just as Lawrence is about to toast, Ciel interrupts everyone—he states he can’t celebrate because something is worrying him. He can’t rest until he has met with Derrick Arden or his friends. Lawrence immediately states that he’s being rude. Ciel retorts with the 15th rule. After revealing the reasons for his suspicions, Ciel demands to see him. Vice Principal Agares says that he is right here. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 25-33 The P4 are all shocked to see Derrick as he enters the garden. Derrick approaches a confused and bewildered Herman. When Derrick viciously bites Herman’s upper arm, Edward furiously rushes to Herman’s aid by climbing across the table and fiercely kicking him. However, he and Ciel are both shocked to see that it had no effect on him. Ciel immediately summons Sebastian Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 7 and orders him to capture Derrick. Amidst everyone’s shocks and screams, Sebastian whisks the tablecloth off the table and uses it to subdue Derrick. Sebastian then proceeds to help Edward with Herman’s arm. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 12 Ciel tells the astonished group that he came to this school at someone’s request to investigate the missing boys—Professor Michaelis is actually his butler Sebastian. Ciel announces that this proves that the boys are already dead and whips out his gun. He points it at the principal and asks him to tell the truth. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 13-14 When everyone is about to protest about Ciel’s sudden change in behavior, Edward unexpectedly speaks up—they all shouldn’t interfere with Earl Phantomhive. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 15 Sitting on the floor and leaning against the table, Herman weakly speaks up—they just wanted to protect their school’s principles based on St. George’s teachings. Therefore, they decided to kill Derrick. Once they had done that, Edgar states they set up a contract with “that” man. Sebastian declares that everything makes sense now, and he accuses the principal of orchestrating the entire event. Although the P4 vehemently claim they did everything of their own accord, Ciel and Sebastian reveal that another player is definitely responsible—laughing loudly, Undertaker reveals himself as Weston College’s principal. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 16-26 Sebastian then asks the sullen-faced P4 to explain why they resorted to using the Aurora Society after they killed Derrick Arden. Lawrence then begins their story. Flashback: About one year ago, Lawrence Bluewer, Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet are chosen as the school prefects—they all swear to uphold the traditional school’s self-government with pride. Later they all ecstatically celebrate their promotion. Stepping on the grass for the first time, they realize what a great honor has been bestowed upon them. Lawrence suddenly starts crying; apologizing, he states he just can’t put it into words. Herman also starts crying, but Edgar happily comforts Lawrence while Gregory looks on. Life continues on; Edgar entrusts many responsibilities to his fag Derrick Arden which he completes with dazzling results. He even asks Derrick to look into a case of bullying. Later on, when he asks him if he has made any progress on it, Derrick responds that he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. One day at the Swan Gazebo, Derrick recites a poem that he believes has been dedicated to the Prefects. When Edgar takes a look at it, however, his eyes suddenly widen in surprise. Late on Thursday night, the P4 head to the music room. Edgar explains to Herman, a sleepy Gregory, and Lawrence that the poem was written specifically for them and conveyed this message. Furthermore, blue ink was used to identify the important words whereas black ink was used for the ordinary words. Finally, he states that he doesn’t understand the last “deprived of light” part of the poem. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 2-16 When they reach the music room, and Edgar sees light coming from the slightly ajar door. When Edgar enters the room, he suddenly cries out, asking what they are doing. The jolted P4 see Derrick and some other students violently bullying some of the juniors. Jarred, Edgar realizes that all of Derrick’s results were fake—he was taking the credit for the work and talent of others. Lawrence immediately sends the younger boys back to their rooms. Increasingly upset, Edgar then addresses Derrick, stating he should have known that Derrick was deceiving him when he couldn’t decipher that poem. Derrick then smiles wickedly—he only needed one more year to become a prefect. His family has been prefects at this school for generations, so it is obvious that he should also become one. He then nonchalantly asks them to ignore what he’s done—after all, he was just “blowing off some steam.” Herman suddenly yells at him to stop fooling around—the principal will find out about this from the vice principal and deliver a fitting punishment. Derrick then calls out if “he” can hear that. Vice Principal Johann Agares suddenly steps out from the shadows. The P4 are all shocked to see him, and they are even further shocked when he says that the only punishment the boys will receive are 2Y each for being out late at night. Although Edgar and the others vehemently protest, Johan rebukes them for speaking against the vice principal. The P4 finally comprehend that he is in league with Derrick. Enraged, Herman grabs the cricket bat on the floor and smashes Derrick’s skull. Shocked by what happened, the other boys try to flee. Gregory determinedly blocks the door and prevents the other boys from escaping. Lawrence and Edgar forcibly grab Vice Principal Agares. In the name of absolute tradition and to prevent their school’s morals from crumbling any further, Herman kills everyone else too. The P4 then realize what they have done. Herman claims that it is all his fault, and he won’t drag the others down with him. However, they all tell him they had no other choice. Lawrence asks what they can do so that Herman won’t get all the blame. Edgar asks them to leave everything to him. When Herman insists that he can’t let them commit a crime as well, Gregory takes the bloodied bat—he states that Herman is not the only Prefect here. All three of them then proclaim that as Weston College’s Prefects, in order to protect tradition, they would proudly commit a crime. In the Principal’s office, they find out he is on a trip around the world and won’t be back until next fall. Gregory adds that he is just goofing off and leaving them in charge of the school. Nevertheless, they insist that the principal believes in them, so they will just have to do something themselves. Edgar adds that the human resuscitation seems to be going well, so there should be no problem—no matter what happens, they will protect this school. Presently, Lawrence tells the shocked listeners that their actions may have been inexcusable, but there was nothing else they could do to protect their school’s honor and tradition. Lawrence adds that Ciel understands what he is talking about. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 17-36 Ciel responds that he was asked to investigate this incident by a high ranking individual—smiling, he states that he will ask them to consider the circumstances. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 1-3 Ciel then turns his attention to Undertaker, asking him what he wants. After Undertaker explains his motives, Ciel orders Sebastian not to let him escape. However, the situation suddenly takes a turn for the worse—Derrick’s dead friends rise from the ground as Bizarre Dolls. Holding onto an unconscious Herman, Edward yells at everyone to run, and get out of the garden. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 13 After this incident, the P4 are then expelled from Weston College rather than given jail time. However, this is not out of kindness but in order to cover up Derrick Arden and his friends’ mistakes. Furthermore, Weston College’s traditions and reputation are protected as well. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 27-32 Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Lawrence, Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, and Gregory Violet slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Edward Midford and Cheslock are first-time attendees one Saturday night at the Sphere Music Hall. Herman calls them over to where he, Lawrence, Edgar, and Gregory are. Lawrence tells the two that they should all expand their horizons and share their knowledge. After toasting together, they party; Lawrence, in particular, teaches the poor how to read.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 9-11 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings—which is that everyone sings a song together. Edward and Cheslock are nervous because they do not know the song, and Lawrence assures them that it is inconsequential if their singing sounds terrible or haphazard, because simply singing at the top of one's lungs "feels grand." Shortly after, the music begins, and Lawrence and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Lawrence dresses in a robe and joins Herman, Edgar, and Gregory on stage for carolling. After singing a hymn, talking about stars and radiance, and urging all the attendees to sing together, Lawrence and the other three remove their robes; the crowd cheers, impressed with their appearances. The four announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat Sky. They proceed to sing and dance. Once the performance ends, the four receive an ovation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-18 On a certain Friday, at a closed event reserved for those protected by Sirius, Lawrence, Edgar, Herman, and Gregory are introduced as the "Starlight Four." The four of them welcome the individuals there, among which is Ciel Phantomhive, to the "S4 Sirius-Limited Event," promise to deliver the light of healing so that they may "radiantly shine" the following week, and announce the commencement of "Starlight Shower," a song written and composed by Blavat. A magic lantern is activated, a woman plays the harp, and Lawrence and the other three sing the song.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 14-19 One day, Blavat is supervising Lawrence, Herman, Gregory, and Edgar during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy. Lawrence collapses, but claims that he is fine and that he is pathetic for allowing the dance lesson to bring him to his knees. Blavat declares that, while the daily lessons may be hard, they are stars, to Herman's, Edgar's, and Lawrence's joy. Afterward, Lawrence, Herman, and Edgar enthusiastically converse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 15-22 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Lawrence, Herman, Edgar, and Gregory step out on the stage, alongside their supporting choir, and sing a hymn. Afterward, they remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." However, the supporting choir remain on the stage, and to their collective shock, they call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." In subsequence, they, too, remove their robes, revealing themselves to be Edward, Cheslock, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt. Lawrence and the other three immediately recognize their former subordinates. Edward, Cheslock, Soma, Clayton, and Joanne, then, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, identify themselves as the "Funtom Five," and direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Not long after, Blavat unites with the Starlight Four, who inform him that the Funtom Five consists of their underclassmen back at Weston College. Blavat urges them to put on a show that is more brilliant than usual so that they can restore the audience's faith in them, and orders them to perform two songs instead of just one. When they hesitate, Blavat stresses that they shine most brightly on stage. They, then, agree to do the two songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 10-13 The Starlight Four climb back on stage, to the audience's delight, and announce their two new songs: "Search for Sirius" and "Paradi☆Sphere." They proceed to perform the songs, convinced that the stage is the only place they belong to. When their performance comes to an end, Lawrence, Edgar, and Herman thank the audience. An exhausted Gregory gasps for air and then collapses, to their collective shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 14-18 Later, Lawrence, Herman, Edgar, and Blavat surround a bedridden Gregory at the infirmary. To Lawrence's surprise, Herman requests Blavat to excuse Gregory from tomorrow's limited event. Blavat agrees.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 6-8 Lawrence and the other members of the Starlight Four continue with their respective shows. At one point, Blavat's employee informs Blavat that the Starlight Four have beaten the Phantom Five in audience numbers again, to the joy of Lawrence, Herman, and Edgar.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-11 After the scoop about Sphere Music Hall's murders is published, Gregory and Blavat vanish, and Lawrence, Edgar, and Herman are forced to go into hiding. At Hyde Park, in a pub, Herman warns Lawrence and Edgar that a couple of Scotland Yard officers are looking for them. Lawrence suggests that they lay low, and Edgar says that they have nowhere to go and no money. Ciel appears; he claims that he knows a place for them, hinting toward prison, and comments that it is pitiful for the once popular S4 to be hiding in a pub. Sebastian Michaelis arrives with plates of food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 11-13 Ciel, then, presses them for the whereabouts of Blavat and Elizabeth Midford, and learns from Herman that they were not aware that Elizabeth was at Sphere Music Hall in the first place. An agitated Lawrence confesses that they did not know they were helping Blavat with his crimes. Edgar says that they did what Blavat told them to do because it made people happy, and that they were kept in the dark about the blood transfusions. When Herman mentions Gregory's disappearance, Sebastian says that Gregory has Sirius blood, and that it is likely Blavat took him along to continue taking blood from him. Lawrence, Edgar, and Herman are horrified, and realize that that must be why Blavat occasionally called Gregory away and why Gregory collapsed from anemia.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 13-16 When Ciel asks them if they have an idea where Blavat went, Edgar recalls that Blavat talked about a second music hall being built, and Lawrence declares that it is in Bath. Ciel and Sebastian head out; Lawrence calls for Ciel, but is ignored.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 16-18 Quotes * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "In the six years since I have been a student, Blue House has never known any position but last in the tournament. For some reason, this became natural to us bookworms at Blue House. But there was one student who thought differently. Even though he was smaller and weaker than everyone else, he only thought of winning. And to attain this goal, he kept making an effort. When was it exactly? That I started getting used to losing. As long as I excelled in studying . . . it would be fine losing in everything else. But that was a lie. I want to win. As the Blue House prefect, at my last tournament at this school. What I could do was make minute calculations and create detailed schemes. And keep training, so as not to lose to him. That . . . was all it took."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 23-25 * "Our school is famed for producing great numbers of elite students that will take on pivotal roles within the country. We can't let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been held in honor for many hundreds of years since the founding of our school. The history of Weston is the history of England!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 4 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Lawrence is the thirtieth most popular character in the series, with 17 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Like the other former members of P4 (Gregory Violet, Edgar Redmond, and Herman Greenhill), Lawrence's surname, "'Blue'wer", is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 * Only one of Lawrence's seven sisters is named; Adela. She is the tallest of the younger sisters and wears round glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 5 * Lawrence and Edgar are neighbours, and thus have known each other since they were children.http://yanatoboso.tuna.be/19200923.html Translation and Comments *Lawrence shares the same first name as Lawrence Anderson, though he is an OVA-only character. References Navigation es:Lawrence Bluer ru:Лоуренс Блуэр fr:Lawrence Bluer pt-br:Lawrence Bluewer it:Lawrence Bluewer Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters